


Like a Landslide

by JennaLee



Category: Offline TV & Friends - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Creampie, Gangbang, Gratuitous Smut, Group Sex, Light daddy kink, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaLee/pseuds/JennaLee
Summary: “We should start punishing you every time you make the rest of us suffer,” Toast declared, and the plain matter-of-fact way that he said it made the absurd phrase seem somehow normal.Sykkuno blushed. “T-Toast, what do you mean? Punish me?”“What are you going to do, ground him?” Edison asked, which made Scarra chuckle.“No,” Toast said, deadpan. “I think we should spank him.”
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Sykkuno/Edison Park, Sykkuno/Jeremy Wang, Sykkuno/Peter Park, Sykkuno/Scarra
Comments: 19
Kudos: 219





	Like a Landslide

It started out as a joke, just a bunch of boys having fun, laughing and talking together, their energy high. Edison and Peter had come over, joining Toast, Scarra and Sykkuno in the soft orange evening glow in the living room. Scarra and Peter sat next to each other on one couch, and Toast and Edison shared the other, adjacent. Sykkuno hovered nearby, hands in his pockets, shy and nervous but smiling as always. 

The topic of conversation turned suddenly to that day's earlier game of Valorant, when they'd lost four games in a row, albeit not terribly. Peter was laughing and re-telling the story of his accidental ace, and Scarra said, “Shit, my editor is going to be able to put together a new highlight reel from that last game alone.” Edison offered that Toast had carried the first two games, but Toast barely cracked a smile. He turned to Sykkuno and said, “We would have actually won that last one if Sykkuno hadn't been trying to knife the other Jett the whole time.”

Sykkuno flushed. “Oh, um, but everyone laughed, didn't they? It was so funny! Even the other team was laughing.”

“I de-ranked to Bronze, Sykkuno.”

“What's wrong with being bronze?” Sykkuno asked innocently, but his lips had pressed into that cute obstinate faint smirk that was almost undetectable. Peter laughed, but Toast didn't.

“We should start punishing you every time you make the rest of us suffer,” Toast declared, and the plain matter-of-fact way that he said it made the absurd phrase seem somehow normal.

Sykkuno blushed. “T-Toast, what do you mean? Punish me?”

“What are you going to do, ground him?” Edison asked, which made Scarra chuckle.

“No,” Toast said, deadpan. “I think we should spank him.”

More laughter, but not from Sykkuno. Sykkuno had gone still, his face doing... _something_. The expression came and went in a flash – Sykkuno was good at controlling his facial expressions, a natural actor. But an odd hush fell over the room. They'd all seen it. 

Tension thickened the air, and their smiles faded.

Toast alone remained unruffled. His eyes glimmered with something not unlike what had passed over Sykkuno's face. 

“Come here, Sykkuno.”

“Where?” Sykkuno inched closer. “I'm right here, Toast. Where else can I go?”

“I'm not going to spank you standing up.”

“What? Toast – you can't just – ” Sykkuno covered his mouth and laughed. “You can't _spank_ me, what the heck?”

“I'm pretty sure I can. And I'm pretty sure I should.” Toast tilted his head. “I think we should have done this a long time ago. You've been asking for it.”

“Asking for it?” Sykkuno's voice was high, thin, shocked...but not scared. And he wasn't backing away. The room was big, and Sykkuno could retreat into a corner or flee to his room. He could tell them to stop, that he felt uncomfortable. But he didn't. His eyes stayed on Toast.

Toast looked at the others. “Am I right?”

“I mean,” Peter started, almost embarrassed. “Yeah, you could say that.”

“Peter?!” Sykkuno squeaked. 

Edison's laughter sounded tight, like he wasn't sure if this was supposed to be funny. “I mean, it wouldn't be - ” He cleared his throat, looked at Toast, and then at Sykkuno. “It might – well, he might like that, wouldn't he?” 

Scarra didn't look away when Toast looked at him questioningly, but he didn't answer, either. 

“Okay,” Toast said, as if to himself, and then he grabbed Sykkuno's wrist. “Bend over my lap, Sykkuno.”

“Oh,” Sykkuno whispered, but he did. He actually did it. He made a tiny shocked sound as Toast pulled him into place, with his ass in Toast's lap. Sykkuno tried to brace his feet against the floor, but he couldn't reach the ground. Most of his weight had to tilt forward, his forearms braced on the couch, his face directed towards the others.

It could still be a joke. Even now, it could still be thrown out as a joke between good friends. Boys being boys. Toast could laugh and Sykkuno could scramble to his feet, giggling with embarrassment, and the moment could pass, never to be spoken of again. One objection, just one gesture, and it would all stop. But nobody spoke, and nobody moved.

Toast's arm came down slowly across the back of Sykkuno's thighs, holding him there, secure in his lap. With his other hand, he cupped Sykkuno's ass.

Sykkuno choked out a quiet little moan.

There was a soft sound, as if everybody in the room had sucked in their breath as one. It felt like time had stopped – everyone was frozen, on the edge of a precipice, waiting for someone to make the first terrifying step over the edge and into the unknown.

To everyone's surprise, Sykkuno was the one to do it. He made another sound high in his throat, his eyes squeezed shut, and said, pleadingly, “ _Toast..._ ”

It wasn't a plea to stop, and everyone knew it.

Toast took control calmly and easily, his face placid. “Do you want to be punished, Sykkuno?”

As if he was asking about the fucking weather, _Christ._ Edison leaned forward, interested, and Peter rocked back like someone had struck him. Scarra blinked, as if surprised to find himself just as glued to the scene as everyone else was.

“Yes,” Sykkuno whispered.

“What was that? I couldn't hear you.”

Sykkuno ducked his face down. “Yes!” he cried out, still quiet but unmistakable. 

“Better,” Toast said, slipping his fingers beneath the elastic waistband of Sykkuno's pants. And just like that, he tugged them down, the fabric rucking up at mid thigh. Sykkuno gasped and his hands moved, jerkily, like his instinct was to cover up, but he fought the urge down with great effort. Underneath the grey sweatpants Sykkuno was wearing white briefs, the slight curve of his rounded cheeks just visible over the hem. 

Toast glanced around the room, making brief eye contact with each person, just long enough to confirm what he already knew. And then he ran his hand slowly over Sykkuno's ass again, squeezing each cheek slowly and firmly. 

Sykkuno whimpered. The sound cut through the air, dissolving any remaining tension. 

“Push his shirt up,” Edison said, suddenly, and Toast did, baring Sykkuno's back. 

“You're gonna pull those off too, right?” Peter asked of Toast, who was now running a finger down the cleft of Sykkuno's ass, over the white cotton briefs.

“Of course,” Toast said, still calm. “He did ask to be punished, and it won't hurt very much if I spank him through his underwear.”

Sykkuno squirmed in Toast's lap as his briefs were tugged down to join his pants. His face turned from pink to red as he moved his legs and felt the restriction of the fabric. 

“Stay still,” Toast said, and Sykkuno froze. “Relax. If you tense up, it doesn't count.”

The sound of Toast's palm connecting with bare flesh was as loud as a gunshot. Sykkuno cried out, sharp and sweet, his hands flailing out in front of him. The next smack came on the other side of his ass, just as hard, and Sykkuno let out a sob and covered his face.

Suddenly Edison was standing, crossing the room with quick strides to take the seat on the other end of the couch. He looked at Toast, and Toast looked at him, and then Edison said, “Okay,” softly, and took Sykkuno's wrists in his hands.

“They want to see you, Sykkuno,” Toast said as Edison held his wrists down firmly against the couch. “Be a good boy and look at them.”

Sykkuno's pink lips parted and his eyes slowly opened. He looked up at Edison first, whose lips twitched in a reassuring smile, before shifting to Peter, who was unashamedly staring at his bare ass with a look of appreciation, the bulge in his pants obvious. The furthest from him was Scarra, still probably the most shellshocked, his mouth open and one hand gripping the arm of the loveseat tightly.

“Good boy,” Toast said, and his hand came down again. Sykkuno's hips twisted, but Toast's capable hands easily re-positioned him. “I said stay _still_.” The command was punctuated by a slap so hard that Sykkuno yelped.

“Jesus,” Peter muttered, and swallowed audibly. His hand dropped between his legs, adjusting. 

“Don't make this harder than it has to be, Sykkuno,” Edison said, softer than Toast but just as firm.

“Tr-trying,” Sykkuno choked. “Toast...”

“Shut up, Sykkuno. You can do it.”

“I - _ah!_ ” Sykkuno's face scrunched up as Toast spanked him again. “Please!”

“Please what? Please stop?”

Sykkuno sobbed once and shook his head, and Peter made a sound like someone punched him in the chest.

“D-don't stop,” Sykkuno whispered, and everyone heard it. “I'm okay. I'll be good, I'll be a good boy I swear, I - _aah!_ ” 

“That's right.” Toast hit him again, heavy-handed and cruel. Then he pinched the meat of Sykkuno's thigh and listened to the drawn-out cry with satisfaction. “Take your punishment like a big boy. You deserve this.”

Sykkuno's noises became louder and more pained as his ass blossomed pink. Toast was merciless, keeping the rhythm steady and deliberate. Edison's fingers squeezed Sykkuno's wrists, and Peter's hand was down his pants now. Peter's other hand flailed out to the side, making Scarra give a startled twitch as it found his thigh – but he didn't move, didn't pull away when Peter grabbed him. As the slaps echoed through the room, Scarra slowly placed his own hand on top of Peter's. Edison and Toast exchanged silent looks of understanding and interest, and the room was getting warm.

“Toast – I – oh, jesus, oh - _ow,_ ” Sykkuno sobbed out, wiggling but not tensing. Each spank made his little ass jiggle perfectly, the sound of the slaps sharp and erotic. “Ow, Toast, it hurts.”

“It's supposed to hurt, Sykkuno.”

And then Toast stopped as suddenly as he’d started. All eyes drifted to Sykkuno's ass, rosy and pink and perfect. Sykkuno's eyes were wet but he wasn't struggling, not even when Toast gave him a squeeze. Instead he moaned, the muscles in his thigh flexing as he rutted forward into Toast's lap.

“You're humping my leg,” Toast said, with a note of condescending exasperation. “You little slut, you liked that, didn't you? That wasn't a punishment for you at all.”

“T-Toast...I...oh, please...”

Toast ignored him. “Hmm,” he said, almost lazily, stroking Sykkuno's thigh. “What do we do now, Sykkuno? Do we send you to your room? Make you stand in the corner with your pants down, showing off your pretty little ass as it welts up from your spanking?”

Sykkuno shook his head again, and a tear finally trickled down his face. Edison let go of his wrists and stroked his hair comfortingly.

“If you can't use your words, I'll have to ask the others.”

Peter reddened as eyes turned to him, but he didn't stop touching himself. Scarra's fingers tightened on his, and Peter let out a breath. “You should get him naked, Toast.”

“Yes,” Scarra said, speaking for the first time. 

“Edison,” Toast said, and Edison just knew. He reached forward and pulled Sykkuno's t-shirt over his head, and Toast yanked his pants and briefs the rest of the way off. Naked, Sykkuno squirmed again, blushing prettily as he felt all the eyes raking over every exposed inch of him.

“Fuck, he looks good,” someone said thickly.

Toast's face was still controlled, but there was a light in his eyes now. He was clearly pleased with the way things were going and the easy submission of the man draped over his lap. 

“I think,” Toast started, stroking Sykkuno's thigh, “if we don't punish him, he should at least have to make it up to us _somehow._ What do you think?”

Sykkuno shuddered, biting his lower lip, waiting for the judgment. 

An excited murmur swelled, several voices quietly talking at once. Edison chuckled and Peter groaned, and Scarra's lips moved as he said something too quietly to hear as his fingers folded over Peter's hand.

“Turn him over,” Peter said, and Toast did, pulling Sykkuno up to sit in his lap. Another noise went up at the sight of Sykkuno's cock, hard and flushed as pretty and pink as his face. Sykkuno shivered and let his head loll back, resting in the crook of Toast's neck. Toast pressed a quick kiss to his jaw as his hands roved over his thighs.

Sykkuno winced at Toast's rough touch and the feeling of denim on his abused ass, but he didn't fight. His eyes were glazed, like he was drunk, but he hadn't had so much of a drop of alcohol and they all knew it. 

“Pretty little thing,” Toast said softly, fondly, as his hands moved up to touch Sykkuno's stomach, his smooth chest. When he pinched a nipple Sykkuno cried out, but his cock twitched, a tiny rivulet of milky fluid dribbling down the shaft. “So desperate for us, aren't you? Who would have thought that you were such a slut?”

“I called it,” Peter said, and all of them laughed.

“I'm not...” Sykkuno tried to protest, shaking his head. “I've never...”

“I know. We all know. You're so _innocent_. Pure, innocent Sykkuno.” Toast punctuated his mocking words with a quick squeeze of Sykkuno's swollen cock. “There's no way you've been dreaming about this for months, right? That being spanked in front of all of your friends got you more excited than you've ever been before?”

Sykkuno didn't answer. Couldn't answer. He was rocking his hips up into Toast's hand, needy and desperate, every bit the slut that Toast accused him of being.

“Who wants him?” Toast asked conversationally. “I need to get my pants off. Someone take him.”

“Here,” Edison offered, holding out his arms, and Toast lifted Sykkuno by the hips and passed him to the side. Sykkuno blinked, finding himself face to face with someone new, and before his eyes could focus Edison was kissing him, his hand in Sykkuno's hair, the other stroking down his back.

“Hey, babe,” Edison said softly when they parted, “you're still with us, huh?”

“Yeah,” Sykkuno said dreamily, eyelashes fluttering. “Edison...”

“Yeah, babe, that's me.” Edison touched Sykkuno's lips with the pad of his thumb. “I've wanted to kiss your pretty mouth for a long time, you know that?” 

Sykkuno's mouth opened and his little pink tongue poked out, swiping across Edison's thumb. Edison hummed, his eyes lighting up. He glanced at Toast as if for permission, and only when he received a nod in return did he unzip his pants and pull his cock out through his fly. 

This was new, and the mood in the room changed again. Now it was okay for Peter to follow suit, pushing his own pants and underwear down to mid thigh to free his cock. His hand moved higher up Scarra's thigh. Toast stripped down to his underwear, faded blue boxers tight across his ample ass. 

“Damn, Toast,” Edison said appreciatively, and Toast favoured him with a smile.

“You've all seen it before,” Toast shrugged. “Are you going to tell him to suck your cock, Edison?”

“I don't think I have to tell him.” Edison glanced back at Sykkuno, who was staring down at his lap with that glazed, dreamy look. “I think he wants it.”

“He wants to be told,” Toast said, and they all knew it was true.

Edison took a deep breath, looking suddenly overwhelmed. “Holy shit,” he murmured, gathering himself as best as he could with Sykkuno's quick, eager breaths puffing warm air over his sensitive skin. He took himself in hand, offering it to Sykkuno's lips, and Sykkuno pressed a kiss to the sticky-wet tip.

“Open up,” Edison said, slightly ragged. “Open that pretty mouth for me, let me see how much you can take.”

Sykkuno had never done this before, they all knew that. But he was willing to try. Edison wanted it, Edison had asked for it, and Sykkuno had to be good for him. He opened his mouth as wide as he could and took Edison's cock into his mouth. The first taste was tentative, just letting the head rest inside, feeling the weight on his tongue and the velvet texture on his lips. He drew off to take a breath, but before Edison or Toast could admonish him he went back down, lips and tongue working, finding the rhythm of it.

“Is he good, Edison?” Toast asked. “How does that feel?”

“Feels fucking amazing,” Edison breathed. “Look at him, he likes it too. He's a natural.”

“He's a good boy,” Peter said thickly. 

Sykkuno didn't hear any of the others, their soft low voices or the rustling of more clothes being shucked, couch springs creaking. All he knew was that Toast's hands were on his thighs again, on his sore ass, kneading the tender flesh. He didn't know when Peter had gotten up, only that there was suddenly another body to his left, kneeling to get a better look. 

“Oh shit,” Peter said. 

“You want a turn?” Edison asked.

“When you're done,” Peter said, considerate as ever, and Sykkuno made a muffled moan around Edison's dick. “Unless Toast wants – ”

“You can have his mouth, Peter,” Toast said, almost lazily. “I can amuse myself with this.”

He spread Sykkuno's cheeks apart, baring his tiny pink hole. Sykkuno moaned again, choking on the cock in his mouth, but he made no move to resist. Edison cursed and tugged him up by the hair. 

“No,” Sykkuno mewled, straining forward. “I can, I – ”

“I know, babe, give me a second.” Edison laughed. “I don't want this to be over so quickly, that's all.” 

Peter was staring at Sykkuno's ass. “Fuck, you look so pretty, Sykkuno.”

“He is, isn't he?” Toast stroked a single finger over Sykkuno's exposed hole, and Sykkuno yelped. They all laughed at that, even Toast. “Sykkuno, Peter gave you a nice compliment. Aren't you going to say thank you?”

“Th-thank you, Peter,” Sykkuno stuttered, blushing harder as Toast played with his hole. He nuzzled at Edison's cock as if for comfort, pressing the spit-slick shaft against his soft downy cheek. 

Toast motioned for Peter to join him. Peter took over, his hands softer than Toast's, and now it was him spreading Sykkuno apart. He was less sadistic than Toast, more hedonistic, and fuck, if nobody was stopping him -

“Peter!” Sykkuno cried out as he felt a tongue lave over his hole. “Wh-what are you doing?”

“What does it feel like he's doing?” Toast said, amused. “He's eating you out.”

“Oh, oh jesus, oh Peter, I can't – _mmmph_ \- ” 

Edison had pushed his mouth back onto his dick with a deep moan. 

The noises in the room were absolutely filthy now. Sykkuno tried to suck, but the stimulation was so distracting that he kept making obscene slurps and choked moans. Edison guided his head up and down for him. Peter was eating his ass with selfish abandon, his tongue moving from Sykkuno's balls to the top of his cleft and back, making wet smacking noises and groans of satisfaction. He was patient and single-minded and utterly lost in what he was doing. 

“Does he taste good?” Toast asked.

“Fuck yeah he does.” Peter kissed the twitching hole. “What, you want to try?”

“I don't think so, but I'll use it later.”

“You're going to fuck him?” Peter sounded awed. Maybe a little jealous.

Toast picked up on it and raised an eyebrow. “You want me first, Peter?”

Across the room, Scarra swallowed. He was the only one left fully clothed, although his hand was in his pants.

Peter shrugged. “Fuck, I'm down for anything at this point.”

“Another time, then.” Toast looked at Scarra, and then back at Peter.

Edison was quiet, his brow creased, his breath coming hard and fast. 

“You're close?” Toast asked him, and Edison nodded, wordless. “Good. Good boy, Sykkuno. You're going to swallow it all, you hear me?”

Sykkuno whimpered. His head was full of static, deliciously empty. All he had to do was breathe through his noise and keep his lips over his teeth, keep his tongue moving. His own cock was leaking and aching, but that didn't matter as much as the cock in his mouth. He had to be a good boy. He was being a good boy for them.

“Fuck, here it comes – ” Edison's hands tightened in Sykkuno's silky hair. Sykkuno felt his cock swell, but the first hot spurt of cum took him by surprise. His throat worked as he tried to swallow, but more was coming, coating the back of his tongue and pulsing down his throat. He swallowed again and again as best as he could with his mouth stretched wide. And when it was over, Sykkuno collapsed in Edison's lap.

“Clean him up,” Toast said, and Sykkuno felt the softening cock nudge at his lips again. Obedient, he stuck out his tongue and cleaned off what he hadn't managed to swallow down.

Edison went boneless, silent and panting, his chest flushed and his face damp with sweat.

“Well, what's next?” Toast asked. “Sykkuno, what do you think?”

“Wh...what?” Sykkuno's voice was thick and wrecked. His face was streaked with tears, his lips rosier than ever. “I...I don't know...”

“Should we all take turns with your mouth? Or should we use that tight little ass instead?”

“I don't know!” Sykkuno almost wailed. “Please...oh please...someone...”

“Maybe we should get Corpse in a call,” Toast said, nonchalant, and Sykkuno's eyes flew open. His squeak made Toast smirk. “Oh, so _that_ gets your attention, does it?”

Edison chuckled. “I wonder what Corpse would think of this. I think he'd be surprised that Sykkuno's such a slut.”

“Would he? He already knows that Sykkuno's a fucking brat.” Toast smirked. “I think it was obvious that he's been waiting for someone to do this for a long time. Unfortunately for Sykkuno, I was kidding. We'll save that for next time.”

“Next time, jesus,” Edison groaned, looking almost as fucked-out as Sykkuno.

“Scarra,” Sykkuno choked out suddenly, surprising them all, especially Scarra.

“That's right,” Toast said. “We've been neglecting Scarra, haven't we? Scarra, do you just want to watch, or do you want to come give this little slut some attention?”

“Shit,” Scarra said. “Okay, fuck, holy fuck – ”

Peter's eyes lit up as Scarra stood up and lurched over, dazed. Edison dragged himself to the side, giving Scarra room to sit next to him, right beside Sykkuno's head.

Sykkuno's eyes widened as Scarra pulled his cock through the fly of his jeans. And he wasn't the only one to look shocked.

“Fuck, man, where's that thing been hiding?” Peter laughed. “Shit, you're packing, dude.”

The compliment made Scarra's cock twitch, but he still looked nervous. “I – I didn't think – I'm not, you know – I don't think I am...” 

“It's fine, Scarra,” Toast said, suddenly warm. “Whatever you want to do.”

Scarra looked between Sykkuno and Peter.

“Both of them?” Toast grinned. “I might have guessed.”

Peter caught on and knelt at Scarra's feet. Scarra let out a breath and put one hand on Sykkuno's head and one on Peter's. 

“Tell them,” Toast suggested, but they needed no prompting. Sykkuno went for Scarra's cock, giving a little kitten lick to the underside of the massive shaft, and Peter opened his mouth as wide as he could and took in the head. Scarra groaned thickly and clutched their hair, watching Peter try in vain to get more than a quarter of the way down.

“Good try,” Edison noted. “You're gonna have to dislocate your jaw if you want to go any further. Good to know there's a downside to having a huge dick, or else I might be jealous.”

Toast snorted. “It's not about size. It's how you use it.”

“That's what you guys have to rely on,” Scarra said. “You guys have to work to make it good. I just have to show up.”

That made Toast and Edison laugh. Peter choked and pulled back, defeated, and Sykkuno eagerly tried in his place. His mouth was even smaller than Peter's, but to his credit he did try, and Scarra watched in awe as his lips stretched around his width. Sykkuno actually whimpered like he was disappointed when he had to give up.

“It's okay,” Peter murmured to him. “You did good.” And he kissed Sykkuno, right there over the head of Scarra's dick. 

Scarra watched, entranced. Toast let them have their fun as he got Sykkuno up on his knees, his ass in the air. There was lube in his hand, produced from nowhere, and Toast slicked his fingers with it as his three friends enjoyed themselves.

“Don't bite Scarra,” was Toast's only warning to Sykkuno before he pushed one lubed finger into his hole.

“Mmh – Toast!” Sykkuno's back arched and Scarra's dick popped out of his mouth with a wet sound. 

“You like that, huh?” Toast eased the finger in and out. “You took that so easily. Guess you weren't lying when you told me how you liked fingering yourself.”

“Toast!” Sykkuno cried out again, hiding his face in Scarra's thigh. “I told you that in _private_!”

“It's a bit late to be embarrassed about how much of a slut you are, isn't it?”

Edison wasn't often able to get it up again so soon after coming, but he stirred and sat up, blinking the post-sex daze from his eyes. “You finger yourself, Sykkuno? Fuck, that's so hot.”

“That's what you get up to when you're locked in your room all day, is it?” Scarra grinned, his voice only hitching once as Peter kept working his cock with lips and tongue. “We should have known.”

“Is that why you keep having those hours-long private conversations with Corpse?” 

Sykkuno flushed and kissed Peter again instead of answering, his tongue lapping across Scarra's cock and into Peter's waiting mouth.

“Corpse actually has no idea, if you can believe it,” Toast said, taking his finger out and replacing it with two. Sykkuno moaned, but there was still no resistance. “He still buys into the idea that Sykkuno's a pure little angel. Sykkuno likes teasing him, though.”

“Fucking brat,” Peter said into Sykkuno's mouth.

“I knew there was something between them,” Edison said. “Shit, I get it. That voice is hot as fuck.”

“They're not exactly subtle, are they?” Toast drizzled more lube onto his two fingers and down Sykkuno's cleft. He added more to his cock until it glistened from base to tip. “He can have Sykkuno when we're done with him, if he ever gets brave enough to make a move.”

Sykkuno's mind whirled. They were talking about him like he was a toy to give away or take back at will, an object, a hole to be fucked and used and shared. The idea of Corpse knowing about this simultaneously fascinated and terrified him. And Toast knew it. Of course Toast knew it.

“This is bigger than your fingers, Sykkuno,” he said as he nudged the tip of his cock against Sykkuno's opening. “But you know how to stay relaxed, don't you? You know you can take this.”

Sykkuno cried out when Toast pushed inside. “Toast,” he gasped, clawing at Scarra's thighs until Peter held his hands down. “Toast, oh God!”

“Yeah, it's good, isn't it?” Toast wasn't rough, but he wasn't particularly gentle either. His thrusts stayed shallow at first, but soon he was sliding in to the hilt and back out almost all the way. Edison got up on his knees for a better look, peering over Scarra's head, and his cock was almost fully hard again. 

“So good,” Sykkuno mewled, shuddering. “Oh, Toast, it's so good, please, give it to me.”

“God,” Edison said, awed.

“Don't tell me what to do,” Toast said as calmly as he could, but he did speed up. Peter finally crawled up to watch, leaving Sykkuno helplessly lapping at Scarra's shaft between moans. The sight of Toast's cock disappearing into Sykkuno's ass over and over was hypnotizing. 

“Toast – I – ah, I – Scarra – Peter – ” Sykkuno was shaking apart. “Oh, please, touch me, please let me cum, I need to cum – ”

Peter reached to help. It was awkward, and he couldn't do much but grab Sykkuno's leaking cock in his fist and hold on. Toast did the rest, rocking Sykkuno forward with his thrusts, making him slide in and out of Peter's palm.

“Try not to get any on the couch,” Toast offered, just in time. Sykkuno's cry echoed off the walls as he filled Peter's hand with his release. Toast tried to hold back, he did, but Sykkuno's hole tightened up as he came, and that proved to be too much. He spilled himself deep inside Sykkuno's ass with a clenched groan.

Sykkuno slumped, boneless.

“Don't rest yet, you're not done. Who's next?” Toast eased out carefully, smirking at the creamy mess he'd made. “I broke him in for you. He's nicely stretched. Pre-lubed, even.”

“Holy fuck, me,” Peter said, scrambling. “I want to. I've wanted to for so long, let me.”

“He's all yours,” Toast said, ever gracious.

Peter was worked up and wild, his lips wet with Scarra's pre-cum and Sykkuno's spit. Toast helped him get Sykkuno off the couch and onto the floor, on all fours with his head still between Scarra's thighs. Peter used lube, but he barely needed it; when he pushed inside, Sykkuno's passage was wet and slick with Toast's cum.

“Gonna be a hell of a creampie,” Peter panted, thrusting, his hips smacking off Sykkuno's still-reddened ass. “Not gonna last.”

And he didn't. It took him four, maybe five thrusts before he stilled, buried to the hilt, head tipped back in ecstasy. Sykkuno moaned his name as he felt him pulsing inside. He could feel Peter spurting inside him, filling him to the brim. A gush trickled down his balls as Peter pulled free. 

Peter wobbled on his knees and Scarra reached out to steady him. Peter crawled up weakly to sit at Scarra's side, tucked in the crook of his arm, his glasses fogged with sweat.

“Hmm,” Toast drawled. “Had enough yet, Sykkuno?”

“No,” Sykkuno moaned back. “I...I can...more...”

“Of course you want more. Edison, you ready to go again?”

Edison took Peter's place. He was longer than Peter, maybe not as thick, but his cock curved slightly downward, and that was just the right angle to hit Sykkuno's prostate from behind. Sykkuno gave a short scream that Scarra silenced by filling his open mouth with his cock.

“You okay, babe?” Edison rubbed Sykkuno's back.

“He's fine,” Toast said, dismissively. “He just feels so good, he doesn't know what to do with himself.”

“Mmmh,” was all Sykkuno could say, shaking, sucking wetly. His back arched deeper, lifting his ass up for Edison in silent agreement.

“He's getting hard again,” Peter noticed, sounding impressed.

“Fuck, you really do love this, don't you?” Edison's voice was husky. “God, we should have known.”

Edison lasted longer than Peter, having already cum once. He fucked with quick steady strokes, staying deep, concentrated and intense. The edge had been taken off and he could focus better, could give more attention to the visual, watching Sykkuno's reactions with interest as he slid in and out. Sykkuno was a riddle wrapped in a mystery inside of an enigma, but his act was gone now, his body and soul bared for them all. Edison quickly figured out how to please, how to make him moan louder or beg for more, and he filed it all away just in case he got this chance again, either by himself or with Leslie. 

By the time he was done Sykkuno was a whimpering mess, overwhelmed with sensation. When Edison pulled out Sykkuno's hips moved back as if trying to follow him, like he didn't want to be empty again. 

“More?” Toast leaned over to push Sykkuno's hair out of his eyes. 

Sykkuno, beyond words, could only whine in answer.

“Three cocks still aren't enough for you? You really are a slut. Scarra, you want to finish in his mouth, or do you want in on this?”

Scarra looked doubtful. “You think he can handle it?”

“Oh, I know he can. Look at him. He's begging for it.”

Sykkuno gazed up at Scarra beneath his dark short lashes, wrecked and beautiful, eyes imploring. Scarra swore and pushed his head away from his cock. 

“Okay,” he said. “Okay, yeah, I'll do it.”

The bodies on the couch all shifted as Scarra got up. Peter tilted into Edison, who put an arm around him. Toast reclined like a king, his feet up on the table, eyes glittering as he watched the scene before him. And Scarra knelt behind Sykkuno. His cock looked absolutely enormous next to Sykkuno's little hole, even though Sykkuno was already stretched open from the cocks he'd taken. 

Toast passed him the lube. “I doubt he even needs it,” he said casually, nodding at the lube and cum dripping from Sykkuno's asshole. “But it couldn't hurt.”

Scarra coated himself with the clear liquid and tossed the bottle onto the table. He seemed to hesitate then, one hand on Sykkuno's hip, the other on his cock, holding it ready.

“Go on,” Toast encouraged, “he can take it, don't worry.”

“Oh,” Sykkuno gasped as he felt the huge blunt head pressing against him. “S-Scarra...oh, oh, _oh!_ ” His words were swallowed by a wail as Scarra breached him, his hole stretching impossibly wide to take it in. The others watched, wide eyed. Even Toast's composure cracked, and he said, “Oh jesus” without irony as Scarra slid inside inch by inch.

“Fuck, that's tight,” Scarra said, rocking his hips. Sykkuno's eyes practically bulged out of his head. 

“G-gentle...Scarra, please, it's so big...”

Scarra's touch was surprisingly tender as he cupped Sykkuno's ass. “It's okay,” he said softly. The last of his barriers were falling, and he didn't care about what the others thought. “Daddy's going to be gentle with you, honey.”

Edison's tired head lifted, and Peter's eyebrows shot up. Toast smirked knowingly. Scarra flushed but didn't balk.

“Daddy,” Sykkuno choked out, and that surprised them all more than anything. “Daddy, please...”

“I know,” Scarra soothed, moving in and out with infinite gentleness. “You're being a good boy, Sykkuno. Stay nice and relaxed, just like that.”

Sykkuno bit his lip, eyes tearing up again. His face was scrunched with effort and every thrust made him gasp. But slowly, he started to relax into it, just like Scarra had asked. Peter rubbed Sykkuno's back comfortingly and Edison stroked his hair, and soon Sykkuno's eyes were rolling back in his head as he went boneless, just ragdolling, letting Scarra bounce him back and forth onto his fat cock.

“Ahh...ah...Daddy,” Sykkuno slurred. “More...more...oh, I'm gonna...”

“Are you going to cum again?” Toast asked, teeth showing as he grinned. “Going to cum on daddy Scarra's cock?”

That was all it took. Sykkuno wailed and came again, his tired cock weakly spurting onto the carpet below. He felt like a cloth being wrung, his body used and spent. But Scarra wasn't done; Scarra just fucked him harder, and all Sykkuno could do was take it. He barely had the strength to moan. It was so much, and he was oversensitive almost to the point of pain, but he almost didn't care. He was being touched and petted and loved, such a good boy, and that was all that mattered. 

Scarra came with a groan, pumping Sykkuno full of one last load. When he pulled himself out, a rush of milky white came with him, dripping down Sykkuno's thighs. His hole was puffy and red, gaping open, fluttering at the sudden emptiness.

“Holy shit,” Peter said. “Someone take a fucking picture. I'll jerk off to it for months.”

Edison found his phone somewhere in his discarded pile of clothes and handed it over. “Spread him, Scarra.”

Sykkuno surprised them all for the hundredth time when he reached back with trembling hands to spread himself, even as his face flamed bright red.

“Shame we didn't film it,” Edison murmured. 

“Not to worry. We can do this again whenever we want.” Toast sat down between Edison and Peter, pulling Sykkuno's exhausted little body into his lap again. “Right, Sykkuno? You loved being our good little slut.”

“Mmh,” Sykkuno sighed happily, snuggling up into Toast's neck. He sounded like a tired puppy, and his face was dreamy despite the tear tracks on his cheeks and the cum drying on his chin. 

Toast didn't care about the mess. He kissed Sykkuno's reddened lips. “Don't fall asleep,” he warned. “We need to get you in the shower, clean you up before bed.”

Edison laughed. “I think that goes for all of us. I can use the shower in Sykkuno's old room, right?”

Scarra said, “Peter can come with me.”

Peter perked up at that. “Oh, can I?”

“Don't take too long,” Toast said. “Last one out has to clean the cum stains out of the carpet before the girls come home.”

“Whose bright idea was it to fuck in here in the first place?” Peter grumbled good-naturedly. 

“Watch it, Peter, or I might bend _you_ over my knee next time.” Toast glanced at Scarra. “Or maybe daddy Scarra will do it for me.”

Scarra grinned, and Peter went pink. Edison just laughed and gave Sykkuno a kiss on the temple before heading off to the shower. And Sykkuno floated, blissed out and satisfied, trusting Toast to keep him safe.

“Little slut,” Toast murmured to him when the others left, with more affection than he usually put into his voice. “You got what you always wanted, hm? Got us all wrapped around your little finger.”

“Don't know what you're talking about,” Sykkuno mumbled, but he was smiling, the sly smile that only Toast ever saw, the one that occupied Toast's mind ever since they'd met. “You're the one that wanted to punish me.”

Toast snorted. “You came twice. Punishment, my ass.”

“There's always next time.”

Toast picked him up and set him on his feet, and made him yelp with a swat to the butt. “Only if you're good.”

“You're gonna punish me for being good? That seems kinda backwards, Toast, not gonna lie.”

Toast couldn't let him get the last word, couldn't let this end with Sykkuno looking so smug. “Watch that attitude,” he warned, “or next time you won't get to cum at all.”

“I don't know if you can stop me.”

“There's ways,” Toast countered. “I'll tell you all about them after you clean up our mess.”

“What?” Sykkuno squawked. “You said the last one out of the shower had to do it.”

“I lied. I just didn't want Scarra and Peter jacking up our water bill. Or else your meme will become a reality.”

Sykkuno still covered his mouth when he laughed.


End file.
